A Valentine Special
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: It's valentines day and Minako has planned the whole afternoon together with her girlfriend. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? Guess again, can anyone say... Meet the Aino's? HarukaMinako


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : This story is dedicated to my valentine, I hope you like it.

Summary : It's valentines day and Minako has planned the whole afternoon together with her girlfriend. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? Guess again, can anyone say... Meet the Aino's? HarukaMinako

* * *

**A valentine Special**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

Minako giggled upon seeing her girlfriend throw a couple of pink and white envelopes into the trashcan. ''Really,'' Haruka sighed, going through her hair with her hand. ''I don't understand why this day is any different from other days. What makes February the 14th so special?'' She took another deep breath before walking over to her girlfriend and placed a kiss on her lover's cheek.

''Ruka, it's valentines day. A day for people who love each other to show the other their feelings. I think it's a wonderful thing.'' Minako stated.

''Why only spend one particular day with the one you love when you've got all year through?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow as she started to take off her coat. ''But then again, you're the goddess of love. You'll support these kinds of days until Venus isn't a planet anymore. And even then I doubt if you would give up on...'' She got cut off by Minako who suddenly pressed their lips together.

A few seconds later she pulled away again. ''You think too much Ruka. Let's see how I can take those evil thoughts out of your head. Any suggestions?'' The last part was accompanied by a seductive smile. Haruka smirked. She could certainly think of a few things. Slowly Minako pushed herself closer to her girlfriend as she started to unbutton Haruka's shirt. ''See nothing can go wrong on this day, only better.'' Minako whispered with a wink.

''You know that whenever someone says that, something ends up going terribly wrong.'' Haruka replied as she heard Minako giggle.

''You too silly Ruka.'' With that said she placed a few butterfly kisses on the blonde's neck before moving up, kissing Haruka passionately. ''How can something go wrong?'' She questioned the other after they parted again.

Before Haruka could even say something they both jumped up upon hearing the front door open, then close again. For a few seconds it stayed silent until the door to the livingroom opened, revealing a brown haired man, a small blonde boy and a tall blonde woman who, just like Minako, wore a red bow in her hair. Too shocked and unable to do something both Minako and Haruka just stood there, staring at the family with questioning looks on their faces.

''Uhm..'' The blonde woman started. ''Bad timing?''

Haruka and Minako both nodded at the same time as reality began to sink in. Quickly they pulled apart as Haruka started to button up her shirt again. ''Who exactly are you?'' The tomboy then asked although she could already guess.''No, no...let me guess, you're Minako's parents?''

The brown haired man nodded. ''That's correct.'' He didn't seem all too happy with Haruka's presence. He had one of those what-have-you-been-doing-to-my-little-girl looks on his face. ''I am Sato Aino and you are...?''

''Haruka Tenoh.'' The blonde replied when she finished buttoning up her shirt.

''Well nice to meet you.'' The blonde woman, who obviously was Minako's mother, said. ''My name is Hitomi Aino and this is Kaze.'' She said, smiling politely. Her husband just muttered something inaudible.

''Minako never told us she had a boyfriend.'' Sato suddenly said after a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence. ''How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?''

''Boy...friend?'' Haruka stammered, surprised that he hadn't seen her bra under her shirt when they had walked in. ''Ah right, uhm... I think it's best for me to just shut up and let Minako do the talking.'' With that she started to walk towards the couch, whispering a silent 'I told you so' to her lover before falling down on the couch with a sigh. Couldn't they pick another day to visit them?

''Uhm, come in and I'll tell you everything you want to know.'' Minako whispered hoarsely. Why? Why out of all days did her parents have to pick the 14th of February to show up at her doorsteps? Her parents just nodded as they followed their daughter over to the livingroom where Haruka also sat. She was obviously upset. ''Ruka, cheer up... now you finally get to know my family. My brother can be really cute.''

''Whatever.'' Haruka grunted. She wasn't even going to try to be nice to Minako's family. She already knew what kind of family they were. She had heard many stories from her lover. Her father was always working, hardly had any time for his family. Minako's mother was always optimistic. Too optimistic. As for Kaze. Up til today she didn't even know Minako had a brother.

Sato clenched his fists. His daughter had never brought any guys home and the fact she was living with one now was something he surely didn't like. He would try his best to scare that boy away. ''So Haruka, what do you do for a living?''

When Haruka didn't answer and just switched on the tv Minako decided to talk for her lover. ''Haruka is a famous racer.'' She said causing her father to raise his eyebrow.

''A racer? Isn't that kind of dangerous, what if you die and leave me daughter all by herself?''

Haruka was trying her best to ignore that man. He had been working on her nerves ever since he walked in. Who had invited him anway? Again Minako decided to answer for the tomboy. ''Haruka is a very experienced driver. S...he won't get into any kind of accident. Ceraintly not a car accident.''

The brown haired man just nodded before sitting down on the chair that stood across Haruka. ''Now Haruka, what are your intentions with my daughter? How intimate have the two of you already been? Do you wear protection? How old are you?''

''Daddy, I think you shouldn't ask such things. It's private.'' The goddess of love whispered in embarrassement.

''I don't think so.'' Sato said, his eyes never leaving the blonde 'boy' in front of him. ''And no,'' He started when he saw Minako open her mouth, ready to answer all his questions for Haruka. ''I want your boyfriend to start talking. He's not shy or something, is he?''

Finally Haruka looked up, staring at the man with an annoyed look on her face as she switched off the television again. ''I love your daughter. We've been VERY intimate. I don't need protection, sort of... and I am twenty years old.''

''I am amazed you remembered all those questions.'' Sato said sarcastically. ''You'd better watch your tone though, if I disaprove of you being together with my daughter the two of you are over. Better give me a good impression.''

Sato calmed down again when he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder.''Sweety, Minako is right. It's none of our bussiness. And I am sure Haruka didn't mean to sound like that. We _did _interrupt their...''

''Mom!'' Minako yelped, blushing.

''I know, I know. Sorry.'' Hitomi apologized. She could imagine how embarrassed Minako must've been feeling right now. ''Why don't you tell us how you've been. How's school and all that?''

''School's fine.'' Minako replied, sitting down next to Haruka. ''And don't mention Haruka, she's just in a bad mood today. She woke up like this.'' She lied, not realizing she had said too much yet too little at the same time.

''She?'' Sato and Hitomi echoed. Even Kaze who had been busy trying to figure out why the pen he was holding wouldn't let him write anything down. Ofcourse he had no idea that it was actually a henshin he was holding and not some ordinary pen.

Even Haruka's expression changed from annoyed to surprised. ''Erm, what Minako meant was...''

''A woman?!'' Sato screamed, jumping up from the chair he had been sitting on. ''My little girl is together with...with...''

Haruka clenched her fists, jumping up as well. ''With...with, what?! You've only been in my freaking house for less than ten minutes and you already feel like insulting me?'' She paused for a moment, ignoring the looks Minako and Hitomi were giving her. ''You'd better watch it, I'll knock you out before you could even answer!''

It stayed quiet for another two minutes before Minako finally spoke up. ''Now, now you guys. Calm down. Why don't both of you sit down and I'll make us some tea and we could...can, talk. Talk...without using our fists to solve this.'' Haruka ofcourse knew that this was directed at her. Now Minako turned to look at her father with a stern look on her face.''And daddy, Haruka is right, you should try to atleast behave a bit.''

''Behave, I just found out that my daughter is dating another female and you want ME to calm down?!'' Sato raged.

Haruka shrugged.''Well you could try.'' She paused for a moment before a smirked appeared on her lips. ''It's your own fault anyway. You didn't even give us time to prepare for lying our way through this day. Besides, don't you have a life or something? It's valentines day!''

Minako sweatdropped, recalling how Haruka had complained about the whole meaning of this day earlier.

''Maybe we should just leave.'' Hitomi suggested. Knowing they weren't wanted here.

''Yeah, come by on another day. Christmas or something.'' Haruka muttered although she had no problems again Minako's mother. She actually seemed nice. It was too bad they had ruined her mood by walking in on her and Minako.

''What about never.'' Sato hissed, gesturing Kaze to leave them alone for a moment or two. The small boy just nodded before he slowly stood up, taking Haruka's henshin with him.

''And don't take my damn...pen.'' Haruka hissed.

Minako tried her best to hide her amusement. Her little brother seemed scared of Haruka's sudden out burst over her 'pen'.

''Leave my son alone. It's just a pen.'' Sato hissed. He was this close to attacking Haruka.

''Yes but it's my...pen.'' Haruka shot back.

Hitomi, who could already see where this was going quickly stepped in between. ''Calm down, we just had a bad start. Haruka, please try to keep your negative comments to yourself and as for you Sato, dear. If Minako is in love with another girl and if she's happy, why not let her be?''

The brown haired man sighed. ''It isn't the 'female' thing that worries me. It's that woman's attitude. From a boy I could understand but...'' He decided not to finish his sentence after seeing the look his daughter and wife were giving him. He sighed in defeat. ''Kaze, son... Give the lady her pen back.''

----

Haruka fell back on her bed, taking a few deep breaths. ''This was officially the worse valentine ever.''

''It wasn't that bad.'' Minako whispered, taking off her slippers as she crawled onto the bed as well, resting her head on her lover's chest.

''Not that bad, Minako,'' Haruka sighed, putting an arm around the smaller blonde.''I wanted to kill your parents, especially your father, the moment they walked into our house. I thought they'd never leave!''

''Yet, it wasn't that bad love.'' Minako giggled. ''You finally got to meet my parents and now I don't have to worry about telling them about us anymore. Although, the next time they come over atleast try to be nice.''

''I'll try, but they _did _ruin valentines day for me.''

''Drama queen.'' Minako mused before looking up at her blonde lover. ''But we could always try to,'' Minako paused for a moment as if she needed to think it through before saying what she wanted to say. ''Well, I haven't actually given you your present yet.''

''Say no more!'' Came the reply and before Minako knew what was happening Haruka had pulled her up a bit and pressed their lips together.

''Ruka!'' Minako managed to yelp before the other pulled the covers up, covering both of them. Ok maybe valentines day did have a bad start but you couldn't say the same for the ending, could you?

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Pretty short, wanted it to be longer but this writer's block simply didn't agree with me on that... Ah well, Hope you liked it!


End file.
